The Emerald Speedster
by blackbirdabhi
Summary: Harry is blessed by the Speedforce. The fight against Voldemort just got easier. But is he the only speedster out there? Another speedster has been waiting a long time for our hero!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You should not have come here", said Albus Dumbledore calmly as Lord Voldemort stared furiously at the old Hogwarts Headmaster," The Aurors will be here soon".

"By which time I shall be gone and you..shall be dead!" cried Voldemort as Dumbledore dodged the Avada Kedavra sent at him.

As Harry Potter watched the two great wizards duel behind the goblin statue, mused on what had happened that day.

It had all started with a false vision of Sirius getting tortured from Voldemort. Despite Hermione's warnings, he had foolishly taken his friends along with him to the Ministry to rescue Sirius.

Too late, he had realized it was a trap; there was no way they,a group of schoolchildren would have been able to take on the Death Eaters, but by sheer luck they had been able to hold out until the Order had arrived.

Hermione had been struck by a nasty spell from Dolohov, Ron had been attacked by the brains at the DOM, and he had no idea about the rest as he had been busy chasing down Bellatrix Lestrange when she had cursed Sirius. Luckily for Sirius, Remus Lupin had caught him just before he fell into the mysterious Veil. It was after he had tried to curse Lestrange with the Cruciatus that Voldemort had appeared.

Suddenly there was a big crash and Harry was snapped out of his musings as the goblin statue crashed against the force of a Reducto.

"Protego!",Dumbledore cried,"Harry! Get out of here! Now!". At the same time Voldemort fired a spell at Dumbledore. Whatever the spell Harry did not know as the two spells instead of cancelling each other met each other in the middle.

Harry wondered how this possible without a Priori Incantem as in his fourth year, but he had no time to ponder this as he saw energy building up at the meeting point of the spell.

His eyes widened as suddenly there was a loud explosion. The last thing he saw was a bolt of lightning from the two spells heading towards him before he was engulfed in great pain. He felt as if his body was on fire while being pounded by an iron multiple times. Strangely he noticed that his body was glowing brightly before losing consciousness.

Dumbledore watched in horror as he saw Harry being struck with the lightning, while Voldemort watched in curiousness and glee.

Just then Minister Fudge along with his entourage entered the hall.

"What the...That's You-know-who!",squeaked Fudge. Scowling Voldemort apparated out of there with Lestrange.

"Dumbledore..you..I..what are you doing here? Gaurds! Arrest him! And..Potter!",spluttered Fudge. "My dear Cornelius. You know well as I do that I can take on these Aurors anytime, however I do not wish do so at the moment. Here is what you are going to do. You are going to reinstate me to all my positions. Cease your meddling in Hogwarts affairs. Remove Delores Umbridge from my school immediately! You are also going to announce that Voldemort is back and I know that you cannot deny it this time! I shall reserve half an hour of my time to explain things to you. Now excuse me while I take Harry back to Hogwarts. As you can see, he needs treatment immediately. Good Bye.",Dumbledore thundered. Fudge gulped at the power in Dumbledore's voice. This was the same old man who had fought Voldemort after all. He did nothing but nodded mutely as Dumbledore picked Harry up and dissapparated.

**********************The Emerald Speedster*******************************

It had been three weeks. Harry had not woken up yet. From time to time it appeared as his heartbeat stopped but minutes again it would return to normal. Dumbledore was worried. He could not rid himself from the guilt that threatened to overwhelm him.

If he had been more careful... This wasn't the first time this had happened, he remembered with tears in his eyes. "Arianna",he sighed. The same thing had happened to Ariana except her body had never been found. It had been just as if she had...vanished. If anything like happened to Harry...he would never be able to forgive herself.

"Headmaster! Come quickly! You must see this!",came the voice of Madame Pompfrey, the local school healer.

"What is it Pompfrey? Is something wrong with Harry?", he asked fearfully.

"No. In fact it is the opposite! This is shouldn't be possible..", she fretted.

"Please tell me what is wrong, Madame",urged Dumbledore.

"All his previous injuries, including his malnutrition from the Dursleys",she uttered the word Dursley with disgust, as Dumbledore hung his head in shame. He should have realised how badly they had been treating Harry. During the scans, they had discovered long term injuries in various parts of Harry's body..long before Hogwarts. He almost missed Pompfrey's next words,"They are all healing. Its as if he never had it before."

"What?", he exclaimed in shock. How was this possible?

"Thats not it. His magic levels...Albus, they are way more than the Merlin scale"

Dumbledore swerved quickly and looked her sharp in the eye,"What do you mean? Above the Merlin scale?"

The Merlin scale was a measurement by which wizards and witches measured their magical power. 1-100 was muggle level(Every living thing had a core)

100-150 was squib level, 150-400 was average level, 400-800 was mage level,800-1000 was arch-mage level and 1000-1500 was sorceror level. Albus level was 1050 while Voldemort's was 1150. Merlin's itself had been 1500.

"What is the score",he whispered almost afraid to know.

"3500" whispered Pompfrey.

"My God.", albus whispered softly as he sat down on the bed. What could this mean.

"What else have you observed", he asked.

"Ah, yes, I have noticed something else. It is most strange. You know that Harry's heart had been stopping from time to time? I thought that the spell I was using may have been faulty. So I used a more ancient. It is then I realized what was wrong. THe spell wasn't faulty. It just couldn't keep up with Harry's heart"

"What do you mean",Dumbledore asked. He seemed to be asking this a lot today, he thought.

"His heart is moving so fast...almost at the speed of light..so are his cells..they are vibrating so fast..I don't understand it at all."

'Whatever is wrong with you my boy?' Dumbledore thought as he looked down upon Harry's body.

*********************************Emerald Eyes******************************


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As Harry Potter opened his eyes, he immediately pain as his eyes were assaulted by light after 6 long weeks.

"Great..I am in the hospital wing. Again.", he thought as Madame Pomfrey rushed in and cast numerous spells on his person while simultaneously firing a patronus.

'Whoa!',Pomfrey was really overdoing it, he thought.

"Madam Pomfrey, really, I feel fine. Nothing's wrong!",he protested as she handed him a potion.

Just then, Dumbledore rushed in a speed Harry wouldn't have thought possible.

"Harry! Thank God you are awake! I was so worried my boy!", he exclaimed with relief.

"Seriously,professor I feel fine! I don't understand what's got you worked up...Sirius! Professor! I saw Bellatrix hit him! Is he alright? I need to see him!",Harry cried.

"Calm down my boy. Sirius is fine. Remus managed to save him. I fear you are quite out of the loop here. You see my boy, you have been in a coma for six weeks",Dumbledore said sorrowfully.

"What! 6 weeks! But..I..",suddenly Harry remembered it all. Dumbledore and Voldemort fighting, Voldemort blasting apart the statue, Dumbledore firing the Protego, Voldemort firing a spell at Dumbledore, the spell colliding...the lightning..THE LIGHTNING! It..it had struck him..the pain..

"Professor...I remember it all..the lightning..professor..I..I shouldn't be alive now, should I?",Harry said weakly. As he looked into the mirror, noticed his body."Whoa wait! Lightning...gave me..abs?"

"My boy, we still do not know how that is possible. Harry..all of your..ah..previous injuries were healed. Every single one my boy.", Dumbledore said staring into his eyes.

"Whoa!", Harry thought.'How was this possible?'Suddenly Dumbledore's words hit him. 'Previous injuries. He..he knows', he was overcome with shame.

Now Dumbledore knew how pathetic and weak he was.

"Harry, my boy. Look at me", Dumbledore gently took Harry's head in his hand.

"I am afraid I have a lot to apologize for. You see, I knew that your life would not be that easy there, yet it was I who placed you there."

Harry reared his head in shock."What?", he asked weakly..a mixture of feelings rising within him, anger among them.

'Why did Dumbledore place me with..these people? He knew..he KNEW that they hated me..yet...', Harry felt such rage rise within him.

"Tell me why. I want to know. Everything.", he gritted his teeth at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore sighed. He had committed a lot of mistakes with Harry. With the power Harry now possessed, it had become all the more essential to let Harry know the prophecy. And so he told Harry everything. Why Voldemort had been after him that night. Why he had placed with the Dursleys. The blood wards. And most importantly..the prophecy.

Harry sat down heavily. Strangely the information that had just been dumped on him did not overwhelm him. Suddenly a thought came to him.

"Umm..Professor, technically hasn't the prophecy already been fulfilled?"

Dumbledore frowned."Whatever do you mean by that, my boy?"

"You see, it says that Voldemort will mark me as his equal,which he did with this scar; that I would vanquish not kill him, which I did that night; Neither can live while the other lives, well Voldemort lost his physical form that night..so he technically ceased living that night while I lived",he had no idea how he was able to put together this so fast. Earlier, he would have struggled with a concept. Harry thought nothing of it as he looked at the Headmaster, who was unusually gaping at him.

"I admit my boy, that I never thought of it that way.", he said.

'This...this changes everything', he thought. Perhaps Harry wouldn't have to die after all to defeat Tom.

"Professor what about Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville,Luna", Harry exclaimed. He remembered how they had been hurt at the Ministry

"Ah..you have very loyal friends there", Dumbledore smiled,"They have recovered from their injuries and have been up here everyday, sitting by your bedside. They have been constantly asking about your recovery".

Harry looked down guiltily. It was his fault that they had been hurt.'

"My boy, they do NOT blame you at all. They chose to go with you, not the other way round. Do not feel guily. In a war people get hurt.", Dumbledore admonished.

"Yeah, but it does not make it any better. Professor I need to see them now."

"Where do you think you are going, young man! You are staying right here!", came the voice of Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey, I feel fine! Nothing is wrong with me!", he exclaimed.

"My boy, I must agree with Poppy here. We still have to find out what the full extent of what it did to your body. There is so much..we do not know", Dumbledore said.

"Professor..Really. I feel normal. Bye I gotta go now", with that Harry left the hospital wing. Dumbledore sighed. "Poppy, all we can do now is wait. I will instruct the others to keep an eye on Harry".

*******************************The Emerald Speedster*******************

"Harry!", Hermione Granger exclaimed as she saw her best friend for five years enter the Great Hall and crushed him in a tight hug.

"Harry..My God..you..you're awake. We thought..thought..you..you had",she sobbed as Harry tried to soothe her. "Really Hermione. I am fine..look at me. No injuries nothing.", as she let him go, he was immediately assaulted with hugs from all of his friends.

"Mate, you really scared us there", Ron said has he gave Harry a one armed hug."Never ever ever do that again".

As Harry listened to his friends talk to him, Harry noticed Lisa Turpin trip over Dean Thomas' leg sending her plate of food on the ground. 'Strange...its as if it is happening in slow motion', he thought. He noticed how the plate landed on the floor spraying the food on it in every direction. And it had barely touched the floor. His friends hadn't noticed it yet. 'This is really really freaking me out'.

Just then the plate finally crashed. "Lisa are you alright", Hermione asked her as she helped Lisa clean up the mess.

"Yeah, I am okay", she replied.

"Uh..guys..I gotta go back to the hospital wing for more tests.", saying that, Harry bolted out of the great hall.

"Harry..wait!", Hermione called out. 'Was something wrong with Harry?' she thought. 'Nah Granger, you probably are overreacting. See he looked normal to you!'

As Harry stepped out of the Great Hall into an empy corridor, he gasped. What was wrong with him? He felt as if there was something in him waiting to get out...he had to move fast. Suddenly, he found himself at the end of the corridor. 'Whoa! How did I do that? It definitely wasn't apparition', he thought. 'I could make out the walls as I...ran. RAN?', he stopped suddenly looking at his hands. They were vibrating.

He looked at the other end of the corridor eyes widening...What was happening? Whoosh! Again he found himself at the end of the corridor.

'If what I am thinking is true...then..', Harry looked around him. He was standing at the bottom of the vast staircase labyrinth of Hogwarts.

Deciding to test his theory, he looked at the top of the Gryffindor tower.

WHOOSH! He was running so fast, he barely noticed the entrance of the Gryffindor room passing him by...first floor...second floor...third...seventh! The next instant he was at the top of the tower.

"Amazing...this ..this is WONDERFUL!", he exclaimed with joy. He felt the same as he was when he was flying. Contentment..freedom...power!

It was time for a talk with Dumbledore and Poppy.

*************************** The Emerald Speedster *************************

A pair of blue eyes glittered as it watched Harry discover his powers.

"Finally...Finally his powers have awoken.", came a whisper, its voice as cold as ice, yet soft as snow. "Soon...Soon we shall meet each other again ...Emerald Speedster", with that the pair of eyes dissappeared into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

It had been three days since Harry had discovered his powers. He had informed the Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey about his findings. To say that they were surprised was putting it mildly.

Dumbledore had immediately cautioned Harry about telling his friends or anyone else about his powers. When Harry started to protest, saying that he couldn't hide anything from his best friends, Dumbledore reminded him that his friends did not know Occlumency and hence would be unable to protect their minds even though they could keep his secret. If anyone else like the Ministry or even worse Voldemort were to find out, there was no telling what would happen. That shut Harry up immediately. He remembered his lessons with Snape..how the man had brutally entered his defenseless mind. The thought of that happening to his friends shook him to the core. As Harry thought about it, he mused about how he and Snape had formed a tenacious truce.

*Flashback*

"Um, Professor, may I come in?", came the voice of Harry Potter as Snape was about to retire to his quarters.

"What do you want Potter? Haven't you had enough fun watching those memories? Come to gloat have you?", he spat. He was sure that the brat had blathered to his friends about what he had seen in the Pensieve and had probably laughed about it too.

Harry winced as he heard the Professor's diatribe.

"Actually, Professor, I have come to apologize.", he said much to the shock of Snape.

'Professor, what my father did was very wrong. I understand that. After all, I too have been a victim of bullying".

Silence fell between the two of them.

'What? Potter. Bullied?', Snape thought in shock.

"Are you trying to play games with me Potter? You are just like your father, spoiled, arrogant.."

"Do you really believe that Professor, after seeing my memories?", Harry interrupted him quietly.

Snape stopped abruptly as he thought back to his lessons with the brat. He had seen Potter's memories in which Potter was in a cupboard...Wait..no...it couldn't be?

"Potter", he whispered,"With whom do you stay?"

"With my Aunt Petunia, her husband Vernon Dursley, and my cousin, Dudley.", Harry replied, confused at the abrupt change in topic. The next second, he was gaping at Snape as the older man started cursing with expletives that would make even Voldemort blush.

His entire perception of Potter's life had been turned around, Snape thought as he fired off another expletive. Petunia! Potter had been left with...that woman? He had never bothered to ask Dumbledore where Lily's child had been placed, assuming that Potter had been simply placed in a good family, had never bothered to even ask about the boy's well being even once. And why would he have? He had let his hatred for James Potter overwhelm him so badly that he had failed Lily. Having lived with an abusive father and having gone Twenty years as a spy, he had never noticed that Potter had been living a less-than-friendly home-life.

"Potter", he sighed as he promised himself that he would not fail Lily again,"I..propose a truce. You don't tell anyone else about what you saw that day, and we shall continue the lessons.".

Surprised at the abrupt change in the Professor's behaviour, Harry replied,"Um..okay Professor..I agree..although I haven't told anyone about it till now."

"Very well, Potter. Now off to bed with you", replied Snape, the usual malice missing from his tone.

*End Flashback*

"..Professor Snape", Harry barely caught Dumbledore's last words, as he was snapped back to reality. "Sorry Professor", he said bashfully,"I was a bit caught up there. What did you say?".

"Ah..no worries Harry, I merely suggested that we bring Professor Snape into the know."

Harry was about to protest, when he thought back to his conversation with Snape. Snape couldn't be that bad if he was able to set aside his differences for a good purpose, was he?

"Harry, I know about your truce with the Professor", Dumbledore said softly.

"What? He told me that he didn't want anyone to know!".

"Calm down my boy, remember, I was Headmaster that time? I know about the aforementioned incident.", Dumbledore told Harry who sheepishly nodded. Dumbledore told him how, after his meeting with Harry, he had stormed into the Headmaster's office and ranted at him about Harry being with the Dursleys. Apparently Snape hadn't known that he had lived with his relatives. Dumbledore told Harry how Snape had been a close friend of his mother's and how he felt that he had failed Lily by treating Harry horribly all these years, as Harry listened on with shock.

"Well Professor, that still doesn't excuse his behaviour for the past 5 years", he replied,"What is worse, not only me, but he took his hatred out on the other Houses too, Professor. It is he who is the adult here and yet he didn't act like it!", taking a deep breath to calm himself down Harry continued,"It will be a long time before I even think of forgiving him Professor. I am willing to work with him, but that doesn't mean I forgive everything. He has to take the first step as it is he who is wrong."

"Very well Harry. Sadly, I fear you are right. I also, must however take some of the blame my boy. I shouldn't have let him get away with so much all these years. However, I promise you now that things are going to change my boy.", Dumbledore replied, sorrow in his eyes. Ever since the Ministry debacle, he had done a lot of self-retrospecting and he had found much he didn't like, his weakened connection with Fawkes amongst them.

Harry said nothing but just nodded affirmatively.

Today they had decided to test Harry's limits by a series of tests. They were now in the Room of Requirement which had amazingly been transformed into a very large stretch of ground. The abilities of the Room never ceased to amaze Harry.

For the first test, Professor Dumbledore fired a magical projectile. Harry's job was to outrun the projectile before it reached its target. Now, magical projectiles were faster than normal projectiles..about three times faster. Harry had been able to reach the target 5 seconds before the projectile.

For the next test, both Dumbledore and Snape fired a projectile each, target being Harry himself! This time Harry had to dodge instead of outrunning them.

As Harry ran, he could feel the power pulsing within him..aching to get out, it felt ten times better than flying. Harry felt he could keep this up forever.

He mangaged to dodge the first projectile and kept running to outrun the second one.

"Harry, look out!", he heard as he barely managed to dodge the second one. He didn't manage to escape it fully bruising his shoulder. As his shoulder started healing immediately, he headed back to the two Professors.

"You definitely need to develop more awareness of your surroundings Potter", Snape remarked.

***************************************************************The Emerald Speedster********************************************************

It was decided that while Harry did have super speed and super strength, he would have to learn how to defend himself in the case that he would be unable to use his powers. After all, since Harry had to hide his powers, he would need to know how to defend himself whenever there was a threat instead of using his powers.

And so now, he found himself duelling Snape, while holding back the urge to just speed up and snatch Snape's wand from his hand.

He had Professor had discussed it in length and had agreed that even if he were to conceal himself and start using his powers against the Death Eaters, Voldemort would put the pieces together having been present when the lightning struck him, and figure out that it was Harry. As fast as Harry was, he was still susceptible to magic. And just as there were spells to stop the Vampires who could also run very fast although nowhere close to Harry's speed, Dumbledore had no doubt that Voldemort would figure out a similar spell to stop Harry. Voldemort HAD been the smartest person in Hogwarts during his time after all. As such they had decided to reserve his powers as a final trump card, during the final battle. Dumbledore had told Harry about the Horcruxes. It seemed that the Horcrux within Harry had been miraculously destroyed when he was struck by the lightning.

Although Harry hated not being able to help others, he agreed, seeing the logic in the Headmaster's words.

When the matter of what Snape was to tell the Dark Lord regarding the effects the lightning had, it was decided that Snape would only tell the Dark Lord that it had caused a slight spike in Harry's power levels which had soon returned to normal after some days (Harry snorted at this) and the Dark Lord had nothing to worry about.

As Harry walked away from Dumbledore's office, his thoughts wandered to one Hermione Granger. While he had managed to hide everything from his other friends, Hermione perhaps would be difficult. The girl had kept shooting him looks when she thought he was looking, looking like she was trying to figure out a difficult puzzle.

'Hermione is too smart', Harry thought with a sigh,'Eventually I will have to tell her about my powers.'

That night, as Harry slept, just as he was in the middle of his nightmares, the scenery around him shifted.

He was in a dense forest like area. Wild ferocious looking trees like he never had seen dominated the majority of the forest. Where was he? This definitely wasn't a dream. As he looked around, he saw mythical creatures long lost to mankind going about in the forest...suddenly the scene changed, he was on the outskirts of the forest...a Stone-age-era village in front him...the villagers seemed to be fighting against what seemed to be an army of...robots? Despite it being a Stone-age-era village, the villagers themselves were strange. One villager seemed to be wearing the tattered remains of a modern muggle doctor's coat. Another wore some kind of futuristic armour not available in Harry's age. Yet another villager seemed to be wearing a Victorian-era-dress. How strange! However one thing caught caught his eye. Amongst the villagers, there was a speedster! This speedster was quickly disposing off the robots while at the same time tending to the wounded. From what he saw, this speedster had had her..(yes, it was a female) powers for quite some time as she seemed to know what she was doing, and also showed great combat skills while fighting the robots.

She had blond white hair and the bluest eyes that Harry had seen. With a start he realized that these eyes reminded him of his Headmaster's...always twinkling as if they knew something funny that he didn't know. Suddenly one of the robots got a hit on the speedster's shoulder, and as she fell, he tried to run and save her, but found that he couldn't move. As she fell, these eyes gazed straight at Harry's.

"Harry, wake up! What happened? You..you were glowing", he was snapped back to the real world, as Ron shook him. As he tried to shake off his anger at being woken up, he tried to understand what the hell had happened.

Somehow he knew it hadn't been just a dream , but something real..just then Ron's last words caught up to him.

"Glowing? What do you mean?"

"Err..mate, there were these yellow sparks...just like lightning..they were moving around you..", Ron replied worriedly.

"Ah...", Harry said as he tried to come up with a quick excuse, "Madam Pomfrey told me that would happen for a few days."

"Oh..okay", Ron accepted it without any fuss.

"I'm gonna go up to the hospital wing just to be sure, alright? Don't tell Hermione..she doesn't need to get worried", he said. Hermione unlike Ron, wouldn't just accept it. She would immediately realize that something was up, he thought.

He decided that he would tell the Professor about his dream the next morning. After all there was no need to disturb him for something so trivial..was there?

*******************************The Emerald Speedster**********************

The robots had been defeated. Unfortunately, they would be back in larger numbers. The villagers would have to move again.

The female speedster had by then already recovered and was helping the villagers relocate to their new hideout.

Ever since they had all landed in this brutal world, it had been survival foremost. Strange creatures roamed this world, intent on protecting their territory. They had no idea who those robots were but obviously they were being controlled by someone. They had been targeting them ever since they had arrived...no reason known. Almost everyone in the village had lost hope. Each one of them was from different timelines in history. Each one had been living normal lives and had one day suddenly found themselves in this world. No warning. Nothing. Just ripped from their lives. None of them had aged since then.

However, if you looked closely in the Speedster's eyes, you would see hope. Another speedster had come into his powers. And he was much more powerful...much much more than any speedster she had encountered.

Perhaps...perhaps..their days of struggle were over. Finally... she would be free after being trapped here for decades. Now if she only could find a way to contact him.

***********************************The Emerald Speedster*******************

Business was good, thought Mr. Burkes as Alecto Carrow left his shop, Borgin and Bukes. Ever since the Dark Lord's rise, his shop had become the one-stop-stand for all Dark Artefacts. The Death Eaters used his shop to store their shady deals, and in turn he provided them with ancient dark magical artefacts for their selfish purposes. Carrow had been his last customer for the day. As he placed all of his artefacts back to their containers, one of them caught his eye. This particular artefact was unusual. It had been with him for decades yet was unusual from other magical artefacts. He was not even sure it was magical. It had four clasps on it which could be used to fit on one's chest. At its centre was some kind of unknown material. However the reason he kept it was its strange capabilites..whenever he moved it near a glass of water or anything liquid for that matter, the liquid seemed to rise into the air..and freeze. He thought it must have some ancient power locked within inside it, although nothing had happened when he had himself tried it on. Sighing he took it and kept it inside his container. He had never told anyone about it...not even the Dark Lord, lest they dismiss it as a silly muggle artefact and turn on him because of it.

Just then the water in the glass that he had been drinking began to rise into the air. He froze..'How?', he thought frantically,'the artefact is still in..' "Gurrkkkkk", suddenly he felt a strong hand grab his throat. His eyes met cold blue eyes as the grip tightened.

"You have something that I want...", said his assailant, a cruel smirk on his lips.

"Wh...What are you talking about?", the power rolling off this man. It was greater than even the Dark Lord.

The man looked at his glass of water and then looked back him the cruel smirk never leaving his face, "My dear fellow, I do believe you know exactly what I am talking about don't you?"

"ALRIGHT..alright...", he wheezed, "I'll give it to you! I'll give it to you! Just just...let me go". Sneering the man threw him across the room, "This is the only artefact of this kind you have, right?", he asked as Burke took out the artefact and handed it over to him.

"Y..yy..yes sir. This is the only one."

"Very well. Do not tell anyone about our... business do you understand", the man said.

"Yes..of..of course I swear! By Merlin! I won't tell a single soul!", Burke cried with relief that the man would let him go.

WHOOSH! Suddenly the man sped away at such a speed...How ...that was impossible..Burke thought. 'Never mind', he sighed,'at least I am alive'.

"URRKKKK", agonising pain erupted through him...the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes forever was a hand vibrating through his chest.

"Sorry, I cannot take any chances you see.", his assailant said, not sounding sorry at all, even as Burke could no longer hear him." My plans must not be disrupted at any cost".

Author's Note:

How was it guys? How do you feel about this story so far? The story will begin picking up pace in the next few chapters...this is just the beginning :)

Any guesses on what the place Harry saw in his sleep was


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was decided that Harry would stay on at Hogwarts after the end of term. Due to his new powers, Dumbledore felt it wouldn't be wise for Harry to return to the Dursley's. Harry was only too happy to oblige. Dumbledore felt a pang of guilt as he saw the happiness that lit up Harry's face as he was told that he wouldn't have to return to his relatives that summer. It was at that moment he resolved that Harry wouldn't be going back there for ANY summer for that matter. He wasn't going to fail Harry just like he had failed his sister. As he closed his eyes, he remebered the day Arianna had lost her connection to magic due to those...despicable muggles.

*Flashback*

Arianna had been effectively turned into a squib.

During Dumbledore's time, squibs were not viewed in a favourable light by the wizarding world. If a family gave birth to a squib, they were looked down upon. The squib child faced discrimination for his/her full life. Basically squibs were considered to be the lowest filth.

Kendra Dumbledore, terrified for her family's reputation especially after his father's arrest, and her daughter's safety had decided that the best thing to do was to hide little Arianna away from the rest of the world. Contrary to popular belief, Arianna had mentally recovered from what the muggles had done to her. It had been too late before they discovered that her magic was not gone, but instead bound subconsciously.

Arianna's first magical outburst had almost destroyed the house. Kendra, more terrified than ever, instead of taking her daughter to be treated, sequestered even more from the world. Needless to say, Albus and Aberforth protested it but on deaf ears. Arianna was tired of being kept in the house like a prisoner.

Then the fateful day came when Kendra pushed her daughter too far. Kendra had been becoming more unstable and was yelling at Arianna when suddenly it happened..her magic broke out like a dam. Kendra Dumbledore was thrown with such force against the wall that she did not survive. When Arianna found out she was so devastated that she had wanted to kill herself, but her two brothers dissuaded her from the notion and assured her that it wasn't her fault.

Since Arianna was too old to go to Hogwarts, they had decided to teach her themselves. Surprisingly she had picked up fast...she was every bit as powerful as Albus if not more than him. Then Grindelwald happened. That fateful fight when Arianna was lost to the both of them forever. Aberforth had blamed Albus ever since.

*End Flashback*

'If Arianna had been alive today..', Dumbledore thought,'Ah..no use thinking about the past..now I must take care of Harry...'

"Professor, I have to tell you something", Harry's voice jolted him out of his musings.

"What is it my boy?", he asked Harry.

"Last night when I was having my nightmares..I kinda had a vision..sort of. Not a vision really but I am sure it was real", harry said.

"Are you sure it was not from...", Dumbledore started.

"Not from Voldemort sir. I am sure", Harry replied. When Dumbledore motioned for him to continue, Snape watching on curiously, harry told him what he had seen.

"Hmmm...please extract the memory of your vision so that I can see it for myself", Dumbledore said.

"This memory looks very real. It has not been tampered with in any way", they were in the forest where Harry first found himself. Then there was a scenery change and the village came into view.

"There Professor! The female speedster I was telling you about.", Harry said as looked at Dumbledore, but the headmaster wasn't paying attention. His face was as white as a sheet.

" . It can't be!", he stumbled a few steps back.

Seeing as the Professor was in a state of shock, Harry nodded to Snape and they took hold of the Professor's arms and exited the memory. As soon they existed, Dumbledore slumped upon his chair still in a state of shock. Fawkes flew on his shoulder and sang a few tones, upon which a bit of color returned to Dumbledore's cheeks.

"Thank you Fawkes", he smiled weakly at Fawkes,"I really needed that. Harry...there is no doubt that this memory is very very real."

"What happened Professor?", Harry asked worriedly. Whatever Dumbledore had seen it had greatly unsettled him.

"Harry...before I tell you what I saw..first of all there is something I must tell you. You see my boy...you..you weren't the first one to be struck by lightning formed the way yours did.", at Harry's inquistive look, Dumbledore told him everything about Arianna. There was a stunned silence.

"I am sorry Albus, but I don't see what has this got to do with the memory", Snape said.

"That girl..the female speedster...she was Arianna wasn't she?", Harry asked softly. When Dumbledore didn't answer, Harry gave a huge sigh. His mind began racing..

"So that means..all these years she has been somehow been trapped there? But...wouldn't she be around your age? But she still looked young..that means all these people...they haven't aged either. Every person was wearing a different attire..that means they are from different timelines...they were trapped the same way Arianna was..I have to rescue them!", Harry exclaimed.

"As much as I want to rescue my sister from there..I fear we must be patient Harry.", Dumbledore replied," We do not know any way to reach that world..and even if we could what if we couldn't get back? We would be trapped there forever."

Harry could do nothing but sigh in defeat. "Its just..I think she brought me there Professor..she was calling out for help...and I can do nothing."

As Harry and Snape left the office, Dumbledore rose and went to the floo. It was time to meet his brother. They had a lot of things to discuss.

**************************************************************The Emerald Speedster***************************************************************************

Over the summer, Harry found that there was virtually no limit to speed. He also discovered that he could possibly time travel.

One day when he had been testing his speed, he had run so fast that he found himself thrown back to the previous night.

Strangely instead of existing as a separate entity from his past self he had instead merged with him. Remembering Hermione's advice about messing with time, he took special care not to alter any event that day. The next day, he refrained himself from running as fast as he had in the previous timeline.

When told about it, Professor Dumbledore had been amazed..and who wouldn't? Time travel had been possible only via the Time Turners, and now to find out that Harry would be able to travel back without an aid greatly excited Dumbledore.

He theorized that with time, Harry would be able to travel back months, if not even years. Seeing Harry's eyes, Dumbledore realized what he was thinking and quickly dissuaded him from the thought. They had no way how the timeline would be changed.

If Harry's parents were not killed, so wouldn't Voldemort...and with nobody to stop him, Voldemort would surely win the war. Also, they had no way of knowing if Harry would even exist as a separate entity from his past self.

Harry realized, with crushing sorrow, that his parent's death was necessary no matter what for..the greater good. At that moment he thought he understood how Dumbledore felt while making decisions. He had choose between what was the right thing no matter hard it was to do..and the easy thing.

In regards Harry had found that his magical power had also increased. In fact, Harry almost did not need a wand these days, as most of the spells came effortlessly to him. However, he decided to keep it a secret so that the other side would underestimate him till the final battle.

When Harry had tried to fire spells while running he found to his shock that they were ridiculuously overpowered. He also discovered that an aura of some sorts formed around him while running. The aura was golden silver in color..rather it looked kinda like the lightning that had struck him...small bolts danced around him.

If he tapped into the speedforce while standing still, the aura would engulf him. Harry practised doing it till it became second nature to him.

Due to the problem of Harry's clothes burning while he ran, a friction resistant suit was designed for Harry. The suit was dark silver in color with an emblem of a lightning bolt in the centre. The emblem was black in the color while the bolt was an emerald green in color. Harry had himself suggested it as he thought it cool.

Harry would don the suit during the final battle. While Voldemort would figure who he was, it would be too late...and the rest of the wizarding world DID lack common sense. No one would think that the blur was Harry Potter himself.

They had planned that they would make it seem to the public that Harry Potter and the...Emerald Speedster were two different people.

The name sorta fitted Harry thought. They had argued upon what Harry's alter ego should be called before Harry had enough and suggested this name..Honestly! Some of the names they thought up were ridiculuous...The Flash? Seriously? When it came to deciding how they should make the public think they were two different people they hit a snag. 'If only I had the power to split myself', Harry thought as the professors argued with each other.

Suddenly he felt himself vibrating and as he looked to his right, he almost jumped with fright...standing next to him, vibrating like him was...himself! Unfortunately with the lapse in concentration, his vibration stopped and his duplicate dissappeared.

Professor Dumbledore and Snape looked at him with shock. Just what limit was there to his powers?

For the next few days, Harry tried hard to duplicate himself like he had...but to no avail.

"Potter, think about what you felt when you first managed to duplicate yourself.", Snape said,as Harry closed his eyes and thought, "You need to embrace your power. Your power is but another form of magic. Embrace it. Feel it coursing through your veins, tell it what you need.".

He could feel the speedforce singing out to him. It was like magic only more raw and wild. He thought about what he wanted...suddenly he felt as if each of his cells were vibrating..they were seperating into duplicates of each other...he knew that he had achieved his objective. This time when he opened his eyes, there were 3 doubles of himself standing before him. Harry vibrated his body to such a point that nobody could make out that he or his clones were vibrating.

As long as Harry was able to maintain control of his vibrations, the clones would remain.

Harry continued stretching his limits till the end of the summer. He knew the more faster he got, the faster he would be able to rescue Arianna Dumbledore from whichever realm she was.

**************The Emerald Speedster**************

As the start of Harry's sixth year came around, Harry spoke to Dumbledore about continuing the DA.

"Professor, I was wondering, can you make the DA into an official club this year? I know, it was started because of Umbridge, but I have been getting letters from the members saying that they want the DA to be continued."

"That is a good idea Harry", Dumbledore said,"However, you will need to change the venue. Many people still don't know about the Room of Requirement and I would prefer it be kept that way..especially amongst the Slytherins."

Harry smirked,"I think I have the perfect venue for that, professor. The Chamber of Secrets. Even if the Slytherins know about, nobody apart from Voldemort and me can enter the place, and I doubt Voldemort will come up strolling in here."

With a twinkle in his eyes, Dumbledore agreed. The next day they decided to head down to the Chamber to renovate it. Snape was further shocked when he saw the huge body of the basilisk; he still couldn't believe that a twelve-year old Harry had defeated it, while Dumbledore looked at Harry with something akin to pride.

"I think we should explore this chamber further my boy. After all it does seem strange that Salazar Slytherin would not keep anything apart from the basilisk as after all this chamber had been his private chambers according to Hogwarts-a-History.", he suggested as Harry frowned.

"Living quarters, but...Of course..where the basilisk lived..it must be through there!", he exclaimed.

"It does seem so. Harry, if you could be kind?", he asked Harry. Surprisingly even though the Horcrux had been destroyed, Harry still could speak Parseltongue.

 **$Speaakkkk to mmeeeee Salazzzar Slytherrrin greeatest offf thee Hoggwartssss Fourrrr$** chills went through their spines as Harry hissed. Parseltongue was still damn scary!

"Ahem, I really think we should change the password professor", Harry mused.

As they entered they saw a long corridor..this corridor instead of leading straight, led downwards..even deeper than the chamber itself! It was apparent that Voldemort had never bothered to go down here as arrogant as he was. It also became apparent that it was Voldemort who had made the password to the entrance, as along the walls, there were symbols of each house. This showed that the founders had known about the chamber had possibly helped to create. The further they went the further they were convinced that the chamber was housing a far greater secret.

They were almost fearful of going further lest they discover some terrible secret. However since they had come this far they did not look back.

They went along further until suddenly they reached a dead end! The wall infront of them was barren..no entrance point visible.

"Damn! We came all this way for nothing!", Harry sighed. "Wait my boy", Dumbledore's face was scrunched with concentration."Yes...yes..ahh...I understand. Harry there is an entrance alright. It just requires the blood of a kin of the founders.", he said cheerfully, while Snape and Harry looked at him as if he had sprouted two heads.

"How did you know that Albus? And in case you haven't noticed, there are no 'founder's heirs' here", came Snape's sarcastic retort.

"You mean, you two don't know? Harry...didn't Hagrid tell you, when he met you the first time?", Albus replied genuinely surprised.

"Umm...no Professor..i have no idea what you are talking about?"

"Albus..just what the hell is going on here? If you have forgotten, my father wasn't exactly welcoming of the wizarding the world and wouldn't have let my mother tell me anything!"

Albus sighed. More mistakes that he had made. He told them that they were both heirs in fact. Snape was Ravenclaw's throught the Prince line and Harry was the Gryffindor heir. And he knew about the entrance through the wards. Although Harry at first felt angry, he realized that Dumbledore truly had thought that Harry had known. Deciding to leave it for now he asked the professor what he had to do.

The moment their blood touched the wall, it started to open slowly.

Nothing could have prepared for what they saw inside. There was a huge hall...everywhere on each wall...there were strange symbols and words...what stood out most was the symbol in front of them.

It was an image of a very large emblem. An emblem which looked similar to the one on Harry's suit.

***********The Emerald Speedster******************

It seemed that Harry and Arianna weren't the only speedster. Apparently throughout history there had been many speedsters. The speedsters had appeared during times of strife mainly. Lightning was not the only way they got their speed. There were many ways.

They had found numerous ancient scriptures about a speedster's powers in the room.

Harry was amazed on reading the scriptures...if all these things...if he could learn how to do them...

"Albus, you need to see this.", Snape called.

The scripture he was reading held their answer to retrieving Arianna. The world she was in was no alternate world or anything of that sort. It was the world of the Speed Force. Or at least that was what the person who wrote it called Harry's power.

All speedsters went into this world either when they died or they were overloaded with too much of the force. The latter,it seemed had happened to Arianna. According to the author, no one escaped that world. Only a speedster could and that also if they managed to outrun the Black Flash..an entity which was sorta the Grim Reaper for Speedsters.

However the Author had discovered a way using a magical ritual. He had managed to open a portal for a limited amount of time and get out of that world. However the portal closed within 10 minutes. He had barely escaped the Black Flash.

As they read the end of the article, they saw who had written the article. Godric Gryffindor.

For the first time in many years Albus had hope in his eyes. Finally they would be able to rescue Arianna. Also with the combined power of Albus, Snape AND Aberforth, they would be able to keep the portal open long enough for Harry to go through, bring back Arianna and also the other people.

Author Note:

Hey guys! How was it?

I know not much in this chapter, but the story will pick up the next few chapters!

Next Chapter: Harry attempts to rescue Arianna. Can he rescue her while avoiding the wrath of the Black Flash too?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hermione Granger was concerned. No, she was not concerned about her studies, nor about the new term; she was worried for her best friend of five years, a certain Harry James Potter.

She had known Harry well enough by now to notice that something had changed within him. It had all started after Harry had returned after his six week coma.

She had noticed it the first time he had entered the Great Hall, the confused look on his face after Lisa Turpin had slipped. Harry had looked as if he had seen something impossible. Had the lightning done something more to Harry? The fact that he kept on dissappearing during the night just after curfew added to Hermione's worry.

Harry had left the Marauder's Map with Hermione that month lest it get confisicated by Umbridge, perhaps he had forgotten that fact as he went about on his nightly escapades..she mused. What was even more surprising was where Harry went at those times!

The Marauder's map always showed him being in the company of Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape, although Madam Pomfrey wasn't always there. This gave further fuel to the suspicion that the lightning indeed did affect Harry.

Narrowing her eyes, Hermione decided that she would get to the root of this matter and find out what was wrong with her best friend, rules be damned.

However she would not force him to spill his secrets, she decided. If Harry had decided to hide it from his best friends, he must have a reason. If she did find out, she wouldn't mention it to him until he felt ready to tell her in his own time.

Now, wasn't there a Transfiguration essay she had to write?

***************The Emerald Speedster *************

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, things weren't going so well. The team still hadn't found out a way to create a stable enough portal to the Speedforce world.

There was something in the ritual that they weren't doing right but they couldn't figure out what it was. Godric Gryffindor had not explained the ritual in detail.

Apparently, it seemed he had not wanted another speedster to enter the realm and never be able to get back if he/she couldn't maintain the portal for long enough. Atleast that was what they thought.

They would have to put their research on hold however as the school term was to start the next day. Although frustrated they were, they knew that Arianna could hold on for some more time as she survived all these years there.

Professor Snape had decided that he would continue Harry's Occlumency lessons during the term, to Dumbledore's pleasant surprise. Apparently Severus had finally let go of his hate for all things Potter.

As much as Snape hated to admit it, he was seeing Potter more and more as Lily's son rather than James Potter's spawn. After the Horcrux had been removed from Harry's body, the boy had begun showing an incredible level of intelligence. It was both a combination of Harry's powers and the loss of the Horcrux, which had been stunting Harry's mental growth.

Speaking of Horcruxes, Dumbledore had found the location of all of them. Out of them, they had managed to destroy four of them. The cup had been ridiculuously easy to get, as Bellatrix Lestrange had violated the terms of her marriage contract, upon which her marriage was annuled by Sirius. It was only during the cleaning up of her vaults, that the goblins had found the Horcrux. Angered at finding such a dark artefact that too a part of a soul in one of their vaults, the goblins immediately destroyed it. Apparently they had their own ways for destroying a Horcrux.

When Sirius questioned his house elf, Kreacher about the Horcrux and whether he had known about it, Kreacher spilt the beans about the locket, hoping that Sirius would be able to complete what he hadn't.

Sirius was grief stricken when he heard about his brother's sacrifice. He had been so consumed by his hatred of all things Dark that he had refused to even think that his younger brother might have turned to the light. His brother had been the perfect son, the perfect pureblood, everything that his parents had wanted. As a result Sirius had become jealous of his brother, bullying him at Hogwarts along with the other Slytherins. Never once had he stopped to think that maybe his brother hated acting like a perfect pureblood and had wanted to reach out to his brother. With tears streaming down his cheeks Sirius realized that even if his brother had reached out to him, he would have turned the other cheek not believing him. He had allowed his prejudices to get the better of him. Sirius resolved that he would try to mend things up with Snape..who he had also bullied the same way as his brother. Sirius closed his eyes as he thought about how many Slytherins had turned to the dark sides just because of the Marauder's pranks. It was a bitter truth, but he had to accept that they had been what they never wanted to be in their teenage years...bigots. Sure they hadn't hated muggles, but their blinding hatred of the Slytherins was no different.

James had outgrown his hatred after Hogwarts but Sirius had not until now. 'Better late than never', Sirius sighed.

The goblins had offered to hunt down the other Horcruxes for a certain price and Sirius had immediately agreed. The curses on the Horcrux had been downright nasty, would have caused a terrible and slow death to any wizards that touched it. However the goblins had their own brand of magic and had destroyed the protections easily.

The only Horcrux remaining was Nagini, which Dumbledore said would be dealt with during the final battle.

As Harry's power increased day by day, he found out he could use the speedforce to read a book in an instant and remember each and everything. The only drawback was that the information would erase itself from his mind after 12 hours..within which time he would have to use the information.

Snape theorised that it was due to the constraints of the human brain. The brain wouldn't be able to handle it if Harry kept on retaining information at the speed of light everyday. Even in a normal human brain, information was not retained permanently. However since Harry had learned Occlumency by then, he would be able to use it to retain the information. Magic was awesome.

Harry decided to use this new found ability to the maximum. Just the day before the term ended, he memorized all the secret pathways of Hogwarts from the Marauder's Map. This he thought, would be useful in cases of emergency. He would not use this knowledge to break rules.

He also learned some spells that he was planning to go over with the DA. Since Harry would not be able to come clean with his powers until the final battle, the students would need to know as much as they could if they wanted to survive the Death Eaters.

Harry had also been working on his animagus. Now, there were three stages to becoming an Animagus. First, the witch/wizard would have to find his magical core.

Second, he had to fully become one by it. Harry didn't know what that meant, but Dumbledore told him that he would know when he found his core. After he had become one, his animagus spirit would appear before him and teach him how to become one with it.

So far Harry had found its core. He had been stunned to see it. It was almost like a mini-sun, a massive glowing ball of pure magic. Also the same aura that surrounded him when he ran, surrounded his core only it was far more powerful and intense.

Suddenly it all became clear to Harry..Magic wasn't just a tool; it was a powerful entity, self conscious. Magic was everywhere..in every living thing, it was him. And so Harry welcomed the magic of his core like an old friend. As the magic became one with Harry, he felt like a part of him was finally complete. In the outside world, the two professors along with Madam Pomfrey, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin watched in awe as the aura of the Speedforce suddenly sprang around Harry's body like a cocoon of protection. Sirius and Remus had been informed about Harry's powers as they were essentially his family. Sirius and Snape had apologized to each other over the summer and now had a civil relationship not much different from the one Snape had with Harry.

Harry's body began vibrating with such great intensity that Dumbledore was worried that something went wrong. The only thing that kept him from trying to break Harry's meditation, was the calm peaceful smile on Harry's face.

Suddenly a wave of magic spread out from within the cocoon; not destructive but calm and peaceful. As it spread accross Hogsmeade village and the Forbidden forest, undead plants became alive, flowers sprouted, dark creatures fled the forest, broken goods were instantly repaired, witches and wizards all around felt as if they were invigorated.

The two Professors and healer being the closest were affected the most. When Professor Dumbledore opened his eyes, he felt different! As if..he had become younger. And as he looked his hands, he indeed had! His beard, once silver white, was now silver black in color! Dumbledore now looked as if he was 60 years old instead of 120. As he looked at his two companions, it seemed the same thing had happened to them. Snape and Black looked as old as they had been before the tragic night of the Potters' death. The same was the case with Pomfrey and Lupin.

The last time something like this had happened was when Merlin had merged with his core, and not even he had managed to do something on this scale.

Meanwhile in Harry's mind, the scenery had changed. Harry found himself in what seemed to be a copy of Kings Cross Station.

'Huh', he thought,'Why am I here?'.

Just then two very familiar forms came into view. The first was a lady with fiery red eye and eyes the same color as Harry's, while the man with her had warm brown eyes, and Harry's messy hair. They approached him, a happy smile on their face. Harry instinctively knew who they were, after all he had heard many people compare him with his parents.

"M...m..Mum, Dad?", Harry whispered, a multitude of emotions running through him.

"Harry, you wonderful, brave, young man!", Lily Potter said, her eyes shining with unshed happy tears," We are so so proud of you Prongslet.", his father joined in.

Sobbing, Harry rushed into the arms of his parents, soaking up their love, love he had been starved of for fifteen years. They remained like that for what seemed like an eternity. After Harry managed to compose himself, he remembered where he was and how he had come to be there.

"Um..Not that I am not happy to see you here, lord knows how I have wanted to spend even a second with you, but why am I here? Did something go wrong during my meditation? Am I dead?", he asked rapidly.

"Calm down Prongslet, all in good time", his dad chuckled.

"You are not dead. Instead you are somewhat in a state of limbo", his mother said.

"Huh? What does that mean?", Harry asked confused.

"You see Harry, you are a very powerful wizard even by normal standards. Add to the power of the speedforce, your magic is even more powerful than that of Merlin's."

This wasn't news to Harry as he had suspected this to be the case since he had mastered wandless magic. He nodded his head for his mother to continue,

"When you went through to the animagus ritual, your merging with your core forced it to have an early maturation. Normally you would enter your magical maturity at the age of 17, but due to the power of your magic, the higher powers decided that you would be better off gaining control of your core much earlier on. Also, there is another reason they decided this.", at this she motioned for James to continue, "Prongslet, we aren't allowed to tell you much, but there is another wizard speedster out there. He is not a good person at all. I cannot tell you what his plans are, but he cares not for pureblood purity or anything else. Harry, his plans are far more sinster than that. We aren't allowed to tell you much lest it upset the timeline, but the higher powers decided on this small change by us telling you as they have foreseen a worser future if he is allowed to win.".

"Mom, dad, I found that with my power I can travel back in time..even years.", seeing the look on their face he reassured them," Don't worry, Hermione has drilled into me the dangers of messing with, so I will not knowingly use this power. I say knowingly because I found out that if I unknowingly run too fast, I end up in time. So I think that if I unknowingly travel back in time, it is meant to happen. But me travelling in time apart, couldn't this speedster also timetravel and just change things back to the way he wants. If what you say about him is correct, he won't care about the consequences.", Harry asked his parents.

"That is something we cannot answer Prongslet. I am sorry, but you will have to find out by yourself.", his dad said apologetically.

"Harry, baby, it is time for you to return back to the living world. Baby, remember we love you very very much.", his mother said, a sad, but happy smile on her face.

"We love Prongslet", his father said, as they began to fade.

"I..I..love you too Mom, Dad", Harry said wiping his eyes as they faded completely.

However the scenery did not change. Harry began to get worried, when suddenly he saw another form appearing. However it was the form of a bird...a phoenix! The phoenix was silver white in color, and had the aura of the speedforce around it. Its eyes were the same as Harry's. The last thing Harry thought before returning back to reality was,'That's a really cool phoenix!'

************The Emerald Speedster**************

When he came to, the first thing he noticed was the hum of magic around him. It seemed that Hogwarts was happy.

"Pup! Are you alright? What happened? We were so worried. There was this huge wave of magic...we thought something went wrong!", came the worried voice of his godfather.

'Woah! Everyone looks...younger?', Harry thought with some alarm,'Did my magic wave cause this? If so, I need to find out what else it affected apart from Hogwarts and the Professors'.

He reassured Sirius that there was nothing wrong with him. He told them everything that had happened.

"Sirius, Remus, I have a message from Dad, Marauders Forever!", he said smilingly at Remus and Sirius. They chuckled in mirth, wiping tears from their eyes.

"Professor Snape", on hearing his name, Snape stiffened, fearing what he would hear.

"Mom says that she forgives you.", Harry said looking straight into Snape's eyes, letting him see the memory of his mother.

Snape slumped and nodded at him not making any further contact. He excused himself saying that he had to brew some potions, although Harry knew the real reason for his leaving.

"This news about this other speedster is indeed worrying, my boy", said Dumbledore,"We shall have to be more alert than ever. If what your mother says is true, we may not have to worry about him joining Tom, but I fear which is the greater evil, Tom or this new enemy, whose plans we have no clue of. If you will excuse me, I need to think about how best we can protect Hogwarts from this unknown enemy. Can I count on your help, Harry, to strengthen the wards against a speedster?", he asked Harry.

Harry immediately agreed. If they could find a way to stop the speedster from entering Hogwarts...that is if he wasn't already in. Harry frowned. They had no clue of this speedster's identity. For all he knew, one of the people in this room itself was the speedster! Harry knew that all of the people could be trusted, but the betrayal of Peter Pettigrew, one of his father's best friends, had taught him otherwise.

*********The Emerald Speedster***********

As the small entourage of people left the Headmaster's office, they remained unaware of the pair of blue eyes watching them maliciously from the shadows.

'Harry, Harry, Harry, did you think you can stop me this easily', the man thought, a cruel smirk on his lips, 'I think it is time to show dear Harry, that he can do nothing to stop me.

**********The Emerald Speedster*********

"RONALD! COME DOWN THIS INSTANT! DINNER HAS BEEN READY SINCE FIVE MINUTES! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?", came the shrill cry of Molly Weasley.

'This is unusual',she thought when there was no answer from Ron,'Ron, not showing up for dinner? Something's is wrong.'

Ginny dear, please go and find out what is wrong with Ron.

"Hmmphh! Why does it have to be always me? I am sure Ron is just lazing about.", at the glare from her mother, Ginny Weasley got up sulking.

'Ginny is growing up too fast', Molly thought with a sigh.

Suddenly she heard a shrill scream from Ginny. "MOM! DAD! SOMEBODY! HELP!". She ran upstairs as fast as she could as did the other Weasleys.

"Ginny! What happened. Is Ron...AAAAHHH!".

"Molly..what...Oh..my..God...How..what ...RON!", Arthur Weasley was stunned, shocked out of his life, horror writ on his face. Fred, George, and Percy too were standing with similar expressions unable to move an inch.

Ronald Weasley lay dead upon his bed. His chest was ripped open and his insides looked like they had been crushed and mashed by something. The look on his face. It was a look full of horror and pain...as if he had barely known what was happening, yet at the same time known who had killed him.

As Arthur looked at the wall of his son's bedroom, a further shock awaited him. Written in big letter on the wall with what seemed like... **blood**..was.

" **ENJOY YOUR NEW SCHOOL TERM EMERALD SPEEDSTER!** "

 _Author's Note: Hey guys, how was this chapter? Thanks for the reviews! They keep me going! I am really beginning to enjoy writing this story a lot!_

 _Also, I will be writing a few more stories in parallel to this. They will all be crossovers of Harry Potter with some Marvel or DC characters. Still thinking about the plots! Do drop in with ideas!_

 _Again, thanks for the reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6: Enter Zoom

As a horror struck Arthur Weasley stumbled to the fireplace, still not having come to terms with what happened that night, he kept thinking of a way to break this news to Professor Dumbledore and Harry. Who was this Emerald Speedster and what connection did his son have with him? Whoever murdered Ron certainly hated the Emerald Speedster and wanted to break him.

But...the only person who was very close to his son to be affected by his death..Harry! There could be no other person. Harry was the only person who fit the description of Emerald. was determined to get to the bottom of this.

If what he feared was true, there was another more dangerous enemy out there possibly in league with Voldemort, or even worse the enemy had his own faction and goals. Harry would definitely need all the help he needed, especially now that he had lost his best friend. Suddenly the sorrow of that night overcame again, and with tears dripping down his face, he disappeared into the Floo Network.

The headmaster was just about to go to the Great Hall for dinner, when he heard his Floo Alarm go off. He wondered who would be visiting him at this hour, as he headed back to his office. There were very few people who were allowed access to his office through his Floo.

Apart from these few people, those who wanted to visit him would have to seek an appointment by letter. So that meant the person who entered his office was either an Order member or one of his staff who needed to speak to him urgently. What worried him was what information could the person have that he/she had to meet him this urgently. With these thoughts in mind, he entered his office.

Sitting there slumped on a chair was Arthur Weasley, his face ridden with exhaustion and tears.

"Arthur, my boy, what happened?", he asked alarmed.

"Albus...Ron..he..", Arthur trailed of, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What happened my boy...did something happen to Ron?"

"Its better I just show you, Albus.", with that Arthur went to his pensieve and extracted the memory from his mind.

A few minutes later, a shaken Albus Dumbledore slumped on his chair. What...what monster could have done this? Even Voldemort had his own morals. During the First War, and even now, Voldemort had followed a strict moral code; he had actually never tortured his victims, most of that had been done by his followers. The Dark Lord usually ended his victims quickly with an Avada Kedavra.

During the 13 years when Voldemort had been wraith, Dumbledore had found out that until the Dark Lord had made his first horcrux, he had never been as violent as he was now. He suspected that the first horcrux had been an accident.

Soon after the years, the Dark Lord had become more erratic in his behaviour, going so far as to ignoring or simply not caring what his followers would do under his name which included torture, and many other things. The headmaster also found it interesting that he never had harmed Muggles before the horcrux.

However after Voldemort had regained his body during the Fourth Task, Dumbledore suspected that it had somehow restored his sanity, due to Harry's blood being within him. That Voldemort had stopped torturing his victims and had ordered his followers to stop their 'muggle raids', claiming it was a waste of time and resources, whereas Dumbledore believed otherwise.

Also after reviewing Harry's memory of the graveyard, he found to his surprise, that the Dark Lord, had purposely missed hitting Harry while he was reaching for the TriWizard Cup. The Dark Lord had also not put his full power behind the Crucio, for if he had, even though as powerful Harry was, he would not be able to retain his sanity. Voldemort was the most powerful wizard after Dumbledore for a reason after all. As such Albus suspected that Tom was at least changing his methods.

No he did not delude himself into thinking that Tom was no longer evil, that was foolish, but he certainly was changing his methods of fighting the war. It seemed the Dark Lord would rather go the political route more. Albus wouldn't be surprised if in the near future, Voldemort came out as Tom Riddle and assumed the post of Lord Slytherin officially. After all, apart from Albus, Amelia and the Order, nobody really knew his real identity. If Tom did so, he would certainly alienate his own followers as he would reveal himself as a half blood. Anyways, that was for the future which could not be predicted, Albus mused as his mind was brought back to the present.

The person who murdered Ron Weasley was definitely not Voldemort, that much was sure, especially after he saw the message in blood. What was more frightening was that the murderer knew Harry's secret power. This could only mean that either there was a traitor within their ranks, or the murderer was a speedster.

Albus was more inclined to believe the latter, since no normal wizard or muggle could have orchestrated such a murder, at the same time keeping the occupants of the house unaware of the murder taking place.

Harry. He had to tell Harry and Hermione about this. With this thought, Albus felt hundred times his age. He prayed with all his magic that, Harry would get through this.

With a heavy heart, he sent Fawkes with a letter to Mrs. Granger summoning her to Hogwarts, and another summoning Harry to his office.

*******The Emerald Speedster*******

"Why is the Headmaster summoning me to his office at this hour?", thought the Emerald Speedster as he walked towards to the doors of the Great Hall. He had just been about to tuck into his food, when he received the summons.

'Is everything alright with my friends? Did something happen to them', Harry thought, worried. He had sent a letter to both of them that evening. So far, only Hermione had replied. Ron had still not replied, which was unusual, since he with his short to the point letters was always the first to respond. Hermione, normally took time to write her letters perfectly and thus took longer to respond.( AN: In my story, Magical Owl post is quite fast since owls can magically travel to their destination).

As soon as the doors of the Great Hall closed, with no one watching him, Harry sped towards to the Headmaster's office with a burst of speed. In the next fraction of a second, he had phased through the gargoyle and was in the office. To his surprise, he found Arthur Weasley staring him in shock.

"Sit down Harry.", Albus sighed. It seemed that they would have to reveal Harry's secret to the Weasley. They could no longer hide it especially after that message.

"Harry...I am afraid we have very grave news.", he said sorrowfully. Immediately Harry's face became pale.

"What happened Headmaster...Ron...what happened to him?", he said shakily, seeing the grief stricken look on Arthur Weasley's face.

Arthur did not respond, but merely hugged Harry, like a father would to his son. "Harry..my child...Ron..he has been murdered."

"Wh..What...how...I don't understand..", Harry became totally numb...unable to process what Arthur had said.

Holding Harry's hand, Albus led him to the pensieve, not saying a word. With a lot of trepidation, afraid of what he would see, Harry's head disappeared into the Pensieve.

A few minutes, the two men were not surprised when a blast of magic burst across the whole room, shattering everything, including the Headmaster's desk, which was cut into half.

"NO! RON!", Harry's wail shook the entire building, full of anger, sorrow, and a promise of vengeance. The speed force aura was in full force around Harry. Magic crackled around the air, visible as bolts of lightning.

"I WILL FIND THAT BASTARD!", he cried, speeding out of the office.

"HARRY, NO!", Albus and Arthur cried out in vain.

"Albus we have to stop him!", Arthur pleaded. They had revealed Harry's secret, before telling the news to Harry.

"Alas, I am afraid, no spell would be able to track Harry down at the speed he is going. We must hope that he regains his sense before he does anything rash.".

The eerie silence of the Hogwarts corridors was broken as Harry sped down them faster than he ever had before, until he reached the Astrology tower. A second before he would have gone over the edge of the tower, he stopped himself.

Who was this speedster that had killed Ron? Why did he hate Harry so much? Harry could not remember ever having hurt somebody to that extent in his life..well apart from Voldemort. But Voldemort was not a speedster, so he could not have done that.

"Whoever you are, wherever you are, I will make you pay, you bastard", Harry swore at that moment.

 **"OH, YOU WILL, EMERALD FLASH?"** , came a cruel, malicious voice. Harry whirled around to see the speaker. Standing opposite him, leaning lazily against the pillar of the Tower, was the person he had vowed to find. The newcomer had glowing blue eyes, a black suit adorning his body, with an emblem similar to his except it was reversed and had a black background. The man had a black mask over him, which covered everything except his eyes. The place where his mouth should be was covered by the mask with splits across. Blue lightning danced around his body, unlike Harry's whose aura appeared only when he ran or when he was emotional.

"You! You killed Ron!", an enraged Harry lunged for the man, who immediately sped out of his grasp. The two speedsters ran down the astronomy tower, and into the forest, with Harry trying to catch up to other. As they neared Hagrid's cabin on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, Harry just barely managed to catch the man's collar, when suddenly the man punched him. The force of the punch was so strong that Harry was flung into Hagrid's hut. Fang who was inside, yelped and ran with fright. Hagrid was in the Great Hall, so he was unaware of what had happened.

As, Harry slowly regained his bearings, his bruise already healing, the man came to a stop infront of him, his cruel blue eyes staring down at Harry.

"What do you want from me? Why did you kill Ron? WHO ARE YOU?", Harry yelled at the man.

 **"EVERYTHING. AS TO WHY I KILLED RONALD WEASLEY? JUST...FUN. TILL NEXT TIME...FLAASHH".** With that, the man sped away, punching Harry unconscious before he left. The last thought Harry had, was the man had called him Emerald _FLASH._

 _****_ Emerald Speedster******

When Harry came to, he found himself in the Hospital Wing. Hermione Granger, and the rest of the Weasleys were at his bedside. Hermione's face was full of tear stains. With a sinking heart, Harry realized that she must have been told. Her eyes met his, and they hugged each other without speaking any words. The rest of the Weasleys also looked solemn.

"Harry my boy, I hate to interrupt, but may I ask what happened out there?", came the voice of the Headmaster, "How did you hurt yourself?".

He told the headmaster everything that had happened. The old man's face paled after that.

"This is indeed grave news. That the speedster was so easily able to bypass the wards worries me greatly. This means that he is within this school itself. We must find out who it is."

"Professor, even if we knew who it is, we cannot, I stress, we CANNOT face him down here in Hogwarts. He is too fast...faster than me. If he chose to, he could kill every student here and not break a sweat. Perhaps its better if I show you my encounter with him." Harry said.

"Very well", Dumbledore replied. "But first, there's something else to discuss my boy.", here his expression became sad,"Ron's funeral".

The remaining days were gloomy and sad. Ron's funeral had taken place that evening. Harry and Hermione never left each other's side. Each was fearful that The Man in the Black suit would take either of them from each other any day. Within these few days, they had become more paranoid than Alastor Moody.

Another bad effect of Ron's death was that the Wizarding world became aware that there was someone with the power of superspeed living amongst them. Thankfully they did not know who. However people were now afraid that there was a new foe..a new villian that could threaten the life of everyone in the Wizarding World.

Meanwhile Harry continued training himself, pushing his speed to the max each session. He knew he had to become faster than his enemy if he were ever to defeat him. It was obvious that the man too had access to magic as was seen by his aura.

As the saying goes, it was the calm before the storm.

*******Emerald Speedster****

Lord Voldemort was worried. Severus had informed him about whatever had taken place. For some reason, Dumbledore had seen it fit to let him know that Potter was a speedster. Yes. Voldemort knew that Severus was working for Dumbledore, however he did not kill him for one reason. He knew just why Severus had defected to the light, and he did not blame him the least. For he too understood the pain of losing a loved one. As his mind wandered back to the past, Voldemort a.k.a Tom Marvolo Riddle remembered.

He had been in love with a muggle girl who lived near his orphanage. They had met in the evenings where Riddle would sneak out from the orphanage and go to the local park. The matron of the orphanage was a cruel woman and needless to say his life in the orphanage was not pleasant. His time at the park was the only time he felt free. In a way he supposed Potter had led a similar life as he had. It was in the park, just like Severus Snape had met Lily Potter, he had met his love.

Throughout his childhood until his seventh year at Hogwarts, they had been in love. Tom had planned to move into the Muggle world after his seventh year, to be with her and probably join Hogwarts as a DADA professor. He would floo back to his house every night. But then World War II came.

One terrible day, his love had been killed in one of the bomb strikes by the Germans. His orphanage itself had barely escaped, he being one of the survivors. He only knew that she died through the British Army's list of dead people. That day, something snapped within Tom Riddle. He began to hate the Muggles with such a passion, that he made his biggest mistake. He created his Horcruxes. At first, his aim had been to simply segregate the magical world completely away from the muggles. However with the creation of his Horcruxes, he lost his sanity, and therefore his morals and humanity. And this led to his condition now.

After his resurrection, Potter's pure blood had somehow restored his sanity AND brought back all of his soul pieces back together. His first thoughts had been sheer shock at what he had done during the First War. However he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. He realized that he could not afford to show vulnerability infront of his Death Eaters. It had taken a while for his mind to regain its sanity after 13 years and by that time had already summoned them, and made a lengthy speech about how superior he was. After regaining his sanity, he had at the last moment managed to swerve his Killing curse away from Potter. He blasted away the stone in front of Potter so that he could reach the Cup while yelling at his followers to get him to keep up his facade.

Sighing he put his hands on his head. "Voldemort? However did I come up with this ridiculous name?", he muttered. He could not just up and declare that he no longer was a Dark Lord. Not only would he have the DE's against him but also the Ministry as they wouldn't just let him go. He would have to keep playing 'Voldemort' for now. How he wished he had not been so distrustful of Dumbledore all these years ago...Wait! He could send a letter to Albus and seek his help!

Dumbledore would understand as he himself had almost fallen to the Dark when he was young...Tom knew about Dumbledore's sister, how she had vanished without a trace and how Dumbledore tormented himself about it and had almost killed the muggles who had broken his sister earlier. Yes, he would understand. Tom only regretted that he hadn't seen this when he was a teenager. However now, the entire wizarding world would need all the strength it had, because there was a new player in town. Ron Weasley's murderer.

Normally, no one would think much of it, however that same night, a chilling message had played out on the Wizarding Wide Network. No doubt, Dumbledore and his team would come to know of it the next morning as they had been busy arranging for Weasley's funeral.

 **"Wizards and Witches of the Wizarding World, make sure you get every word of this. My name is Zoom, and I am here to inform you that this world is no longer yours. Tell your Aurors that their days of policing are over. Anyone who disobeys me will meet their end. Do not test me."**

Zoom had then proceeded to kill every person alive in the WWN building. Not a single survivor had survived. According to the Tempus Revealo Spell ( Spell that reveals everything that has happened within the last hour) by the Aurors, he had killed them all within 2 seconds moving at a highly impossible speed.

If that did not spook out anyone, Tom didn't know what could. With a sigh, he set himself to writing a letter to Albus Dumbledore.

******The Emerald Speedster*****

The next day at 2 PM, Albus Dumbledore sat down at a table in the Leaky Cauldron. Sitting opposite him was a tall, handsome man, who could have passed for a young version of Tom Riddle. Dumbledore observed Tom with a critical eye. He had received Tom's letter which had confirmed his suspicions. He had not expected, however that Tom's horcruxes had returned and rejoined with Tom's soul. The only way that would happen was if Tom felt true remorse.

"Tom, although I knew that you had regained your sanity, I had not expected that you would regain your humanity. This news has given joy to this old man's heart. However I must also apologize. My mistakes have cost you dearly my boy."

"No Albus, my foray into the Darkness was of my own making. You see, you did not know that I was in love.", and so Tom told Dumbledore about his love...how they had planned to settle down after his schooling...her death..how he had snapped.

"Oh..I am so sorry my boy", Dumbledore said, to which Tom shrugged and replied,

"Its been years Albus. Yes it hurts, but I have come to terms with it. Also, do tell Severus to improve his Occlumency won't you?", he said amusedly. On seeing Albus' shocked face, he reassured,"I am not angry with him seeing that I no longer consider myself to be a Dark Lord. Besides, I would have done the same in his place."

Albus sighed with relief. Now they both had to come up with a plan to end the war once and for all. It was clear now that the prophecy had already been fulfilled that night since Harry had technically 'vanquished' Voldemort, by resurrecting him. However there was now the problem of the new speedster.

Albus told Tom about Harry's secret after he swore an unbreakable vow to never harm Harry or tell anyone else about his secret. Although Tom had already suspected that Harry was the Emerald Speedster it was nice to have some confirmation. The two of them discussed plans for some more time before taking each other's leave.

*******The Emerald Speedster*****

The World of the Speed Force.

Arianna Dumbledore could feel the Speed Force humming. Somehow, she knew that the Speed Force had deemed it time for her to return to the world of the living. The call had become too urgent to ignore anymore. Although she hated leaving her friends who she had made during her time in the Speed Force World, she knew she would have to get back. The people would be allowed to return back to their time when the Speed Force deemed it right. Bidding them farewell, she prepared herself for the journey. It seemed that Harry and Albus would not have to do the ritual after all. Her heart soared with happiness at the thought of meeting her brothers again after all this time. With a burst of speed she ran..ran past the sound barrier..past the speed of light until she felt a portal opening. She saw her entire life flash by, the day the muggles broke her, her recovery, the day Albus and Gellert had fought and the lightning striking her.

In the Great Hall, the Headmaster, and the kids were having their breakfast when suddenly there was a crackle in the air.

Alarmed, Dumbledore stood up wand in hand. The other teachers also copied his actions. Suddenly a large portal opened up in the middle of the four tables. A trail of silver golden lightning similar to Harry's sped out of the portal.

Harry, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table gasped. From his point of view, he could see that it was not a trail of lightning but in fact another speedster. He could see her due to his super senses, which allowed him to see objects moving at a much slower speed. It was the same speedster he had seen in the world of the Speed Force.

She came to a stop in front of the table. The portal had closed behind her. Quirking her eyebrows, she said," Long time no see, Al".

"A...AR..ARIANNA?" Dumbledore gasped.

 _Author's Note: Hey guys how was it? I shall be posting chapters very slowly as my college will start in two weeks._

 _Zooms suit: imgsrv/social_post/0/0/1/FB-Zoom-TheFlash-ConceptArt__

 _There will be a mix of muggle technology too in my story like magical cameras, magical TV etc. This is just for plot effect. :D_

 _And yes, the chapter title is from the same episode on the TV Show. :D_


	7. Chapter 7: A Storm Is Coming

Location: Unknown.

He woke up with a shuddering breath. The first thing he saw was that he was in a glass cell. A glass cell which was in some kind of dungeon cave. The last thing he remembered was fighting a speedster dressed in black. This speedster had invaded the Wizarding World six months ago. He had been unable to catch up with this man..Zoom. That was what the speedster had called himself. "Mmmghhhhrrr", to his shock he found that he could not form a word. Raising his hands to his face, he felt the iron mask that was tightly clad around his face.

With a sudden desperation he tried to pry it off his face. His attempts did not succeed. Trying to access his speed he tried to phase through the mask. Nothing. He could not access the Speedforce. There was something blocking it! As he looked around the cell, he saw his wand! Yes! Now he could try to pry off the mask using a silent spell. Hah! Zoom obviously did not know that not only he was a speedster but also a wizard!

Reaching for the wand, he gathered into his magic and cast the Unlocking charm on the mask. Or more correctly he _tried_ to do so. To his utter horror he found that the same thing blocking his speed was blocking his magic!

 **"Missing something?",** he heard a dark chuckle. The sight that met him when he looked up terrified him. A man costumed entirely in black was standing in front of him. Blue sparks of lightning danced around him. His mask covered the entirety of his face having openings only for his eyes and slits for his mouth. The man's eyes though were the most terrifying part about him. They were black, cold, unfeeling and _pure_ evil. **ZOOM.**

 **"Welcome to my..humble abode. Do you like it? Oops. Sorry. You cannot speak",** the man chuckled.

"NNGGHH", the man banged his fists against the glass in fury. How had Zoom kidnapped him? He had been about to win in his last fight with Zoom. Then another terrifying thought struck him. What about his world! Now that he was incapacitated, what would Zoom do to it? No! He could not anything happen to it! With that he intensified his struggles against the glass.

 **"There is no use struggling, Flash. Do not worry about your Earth. I have no plans for it...yet. For now, get comfortable because this is the last place on any Earth you are going to see",** Zoom replied with a guttural growl, and with burst of blue lightning, he was gone.

The Man in The Iron Mask sagged in defeat hands, muted sobs emanating from him.

*********** The Emerald Speedster**********

Great Hall, Hogwarts.

With a great joy, Albus Dumbledore, the 120 year old Headmaster of Hogwarts (Technically 60 ever since Harry's power surge) sprung from his chair with an agility beyond his age and hugged Arianna.

"Arianna. Dear sweet little Arianna. You are alive.", he mumbled tears of happiness running down his face. Arianna hugged him back with the same vigor. After a long time, she was reunited with her brother.

"I am so sorry Arianna. It was my fault that you were killed. If I had not fought...", he was suddenly cut off by Arianna who replied in a low voice, inaudible to all but Albus.

"No Albus, do not complete that. It was not your fault. Besides, I think the Speed Force meant for it to happen. I was always destined to be a speedster...just like Harry." At the shocked look on Dumbledore's face, she smiled, continuing in the same low voice, "Yes, I know Albus, it showed me. And it showed me many other things. Albus, there are many things I need to discuss with you and Harry, Al.", her eyes turned serious.

The headmaster's eyes also turned serious. It seemed there was more to her return than he thought. Also, Arianna was no longer the young 16 year old sister he had known. Her eyes showed far more wisdom and age. She could even be more older that him and Abe combined.

"Very well Ri", he used her old nickname,"why don't you settle in. I shall take to you our home. We shall discuss this later today at my office. For now let me introduce you to the others".

"Everyone I have a small announcement to make. May I introduce you all to my sister Arianna?", at everyone's shocked look, he chuckled and continued,"There is an explanation for that. I had always suspected that Arianna did not die, but was merely trapped in another dimension. Today those suspicions were confirmed. Arianna has finally come back. As to the how, that is a piece of advanced magic.", with that everyone accepted Dumbledore's word and went back to eating. It was a testament to how much people trusted Dumbedore's word as gospel, which sometimes he found irritating but useful at times. Only Harry had a knowing look in his eyes.

He did not tell everyone the truth knowing how fickle the Wizarding World was, should they learn of the existence of people with super powers.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry mused over what had happened. It seemed he would not have to do the ritual for bring Arianna. As he looked around the table, he was reminded of who they lost. Everyone around the table wore grim faces. The Weasley twins, who would normally be laughing and cracking jokes, were but, a pale shadow of themselves. They looked like they would never smile again in their life. Ginny was picking up at her food, her face looking as if she hadn't slept in many days. She had puffy eyes..which meant she had been crying. Clenching his fists Harry thought about Zoom. He had been much faster than Harry had been. He swore that he would find a way to get faster that Zoom and defeat him before he could hurt any of his friends.

Later that evening, Dumbledore summoned Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys, Sirius, Remus. It was time to tell Harry's friends everything. They deserved to know now more than ever, especially after Ron's death. Arianna and Aberforth who had a happy reunion earlier that day, and were with Albus, nodded at him to comfort him.

A stunned silence followed as Hermione, the Weasleys sans Arthur, digested this new information.

"Why Ron but, Professor?", came the hoarse question from George Weasley.

Dumbledore sighed, as Harry slumped further into his seat in sadness,"That is what I would like to know as well. Obviously he did it to hurt Harry here, but then that raises the question as to how he knew that would work. Zoom seems to know a lot about Harry."

"Albus, I believe I have some of the answers to that question.", all heads turned to look expectantly.

"When I was in the Speed Force, it showed me..things. Why I do not know, but there must have been a reason. It always does things for a reason. You see, I am different from Harry. I cannot tell you the specifics but lets just say that Harry has a more natural connection to the speed force. He was always destined to be the Emerald Flash, in _any_ timeline.", she replied mysteriously. Harry stared intensely at her. What on earth did she mean? Great..she was no more cryptic than her brother, he thought sarcastically. Continuing Arianna said,

"Coming back to our topic, there is one thing I can tell you about Zoom. He is NOT from this Earth."

"Wait..do you mean that he is..from an _alternate_ Earth?", Hermione asked in shock.

"Yes. There are infinite universes that exist at a time. Don't ask me technical aspect of it, because even I do not understand it fully. For now, understand it like this. Each decision of ours affects our lives. Each decision creates a new timeline. Like this there are infinite universes..each decision creates a new universe...For e.g in an alternate world, there were never any World Wars or even worse, Hitler won.", everyone shuddered at that. If there was a world were Hitler won, that equaled to Grindelwald winning since it was well known that Hitler's real name was Gellert Grindelwald.

"I do not know who Zoom is. That is something, I am afraid, you will have to find out yourself. But let me warn you. This is just the beginning. The Speed Force has warned me that there will be a storm and you, Harry, will be dang in the middle of it.", she gazed intently at Harry at this.

"We will have to prepare for it, won't we then?", he said.

"Well said my boy. And that is why I have invited along our _mutual_ ally for that purpose.", Dumbledore said, locking his gaze with Harry's eyes, pleading with him mentally to maintain his calm.

"Good evening Gentlemen", came a smooth voice from the back.

Even though Dumbledore had told him about Riddle's changed nature, Harry could not help it. Years of anger, rage...desire for avenging his parents death...came to the forefront...barely a fraction of a second of a blink, Tom Riddle a.k.a Lord Voldemort was pushed against the wall, with an enraged speedster's hand pressed against his neck, the other vibrating as raised in a striking position. It happened too fast that no one realized it until they heard Tom's groan of pain.

"You...You...", Harry could only hiss in anger.

Tom did not react, slumping in acceptance. He had known that somehow this would happen, and he was not afraid to accept it.

"Potter...Harry. Go ahead. Kill me..I deserve it. I have committed many grave mistakes in my life. One of them was killing your parents...and I forever will regret it. Kill me so that I can finally reunite with her.", he replied.

"Harry, my boy,leave him. Now!", Dumbledore said sternly. "Remember what I told you! Yes Tom killed your parents but he was not entirely in control!"

Reluctantly Harry left Tom's throat. "I know that you regret your acts Riddle, but mark my words, I will _forgive but I won't forget_. If I find out that this is all an act, I **will kill you** faster than you can say Avada Kedavra!"

After everyone had settled down, Albus said,"Harry as much as you don't want to, I will have to insist of it. You have to train with Tom here to improve your magic skills.", raising his hand to stop Harry's protests, he replied,"Hear me out first..He will not be teaching you Dark spells..but instead Duelling...after all who better than to teach you than the Dark Lord himelf?", he chuckled at his attempt of humor. No one laughed.

"Arianna will train you in using the Speed Force. According to her you are still unskilled at using your speed", at that Harry perked up. Arianna probably had years of experience with the speed force...the things she could him.

"Well Harry, one of the first things you are going to learn is..blocking your mind using the Speed Force", Arianna quipped with an amused smile. At Harry's indigenous yelp, she chuckled,"Yes Harry, if trained properly, you can do more than just run with the speed force. One of these being able to read other minds. This is different from normal Legilmency and Occulmency in the sense that, a normal telepath-speedster can break through the Occlumency shields of a powerful wizard with ease."

"Oh Alright", he replied. Some of his unease must have shown through however as Arianna replied, "Don't worry Harry, whatever secrets of yours that I may see, will be yours to keep. By the Speed Force I swear this to be.", he was surprised to see a bolt of gold lightning link both of them for a second and then dissappear.

"This is one of the things you are going to learn about. Vows, contracts made with the Speed Force are more purer and stronger than normal ones."

With their plans to prepare for Zoom discussed, they were about to disperse for the day when suddenly there was an alarm.

"It would seem someone unknown has entered the office.", Dumbledore glanced at the spiral stairs that lead up to his office. There was a sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

Fingering their wands, everyone stood alert, Harry's aura manifesting in his eyes in preparation.

The man that came into view shocked them all.

"Hello..I am ..."

********* The Emerald Speedster************

Blue eyes sparkled with amusement. The new arrival was...interesting. Granted he was probably from another Earth, but still. Then the man frowned. His plans would have to be pushed even further now! They already had been pushed further due to **Zoom's** arrival.

This changed things a lot. He could not afford Zoom getting successful at killing Harry until his plans were complete. If needed he would have to do something about Zoom. For now, however, he would be content to sit and watch everything unfold. He enjoyed seeing Zoom destroy Harry emotionally anyway. Perhaps he would have to ensure that Harry was not too FAR gone for his plans to execute successfully.

A fraction of a second later, the man had slipped his suit on. It was yellowish green from the top, turning into blackish green down his legs. It had the same emblem Harry had except the lightning was in reverse.

It was time to take care of a few loose ends. There were some things that had happened in the old timeline that he could not let happen in this timeline.

********The Emerald Speedster*********

Cornelius Fudge mulled over the latest articles in the Prophet. Harry Potter had once again become the beloved of the Wizarding World! He on the other hand had been receiving flak for the decisions he had taken over the last year.

Well no more! He would see the Potter brat taken care of once and for all. He had devised a cunning plan with the help of Lucius Malfoy. Of course he knew that Malfoy was a Death Eater, but so long as the gold kept coming, who cared? Malfoy thought that this would please Lord Thingy...well so long as it suited him, he would play along!

First, they would find a way to frame Potter in a crime..the execution of this part of the plan would be left to Lucius. His job was to ensure that no evidence was uncovered, and that Potter did not get a fair trial but make the public think that he did. Chuckling he began planning.

In another timeline, Fudge would have succeeded, Harry who had not become the Flash until later in the old timeline, would have languished in Azkaban for a good one year, before Fudge was ousted and Harry freed. Harry would have recovered eventually and become the Flash later and the following story was something left for another time, but currently in this timeline, The man in the yellow suit could not let that happen as he needed Harry to be in full mental health when he executed his plan. Of course one would think that Harry being a speedster would change things..but it would not as Harry would choose for the truth to be found out in a lawful manner and subjugate himself to Azkaban for that one year and he did NOT want that.

" _Cornelliuussss.",_ Fudge looked around in fright and saw a..vibrating man? The man had red glowing eyes which seemed to bore into him.

"W..wh..who are you? How did you get in here? Aurors!"

 _"Shhhh Corneliusss. They cannot hear you. Now let us talk."_ , the man replied.

"D..do you know who I am? I am the Minister of Magic!" he cried.

" _Oh..trust me I know that. I know **everything** about you my dear Cornelius. Why, I even know about_ _your...meetings with_ _dear old Lucy."_ , the man said mockingly, his voice sinster and malicious.

"Wh..what are y..yyou talking about..", terrified, Cornelius tried to reach for his wand, but before he could even move his hand towards his wand, he heard a sickening crunch.

 _"Ah..Ah..none of that now,dear Corneliussss"._

"AAAAH. Y...Y..you have broken my hand!", he cried, clutching his hand.

 _"Maybe that will teach you not to try and cross me.",_ the man growled. Gesturing for Fudge to sit on the chair, the man continued,

 _"Now, that we are all settled..let us continue. You see, you do not have any choice. Should you decide to tell anyone of what I tell you now, I shall destroy your entire life. Every citizen of Wizarding Britain will know their Minister's true nature...oh my..just imagine...what would they think?"_ he laughed cruelly.

Fudge paled. If there was one thing Fudge valued above anything else, it was his reputation. The man before him would gladly carry out his threats should he disobey him.

"Wh..what do you want. I will do anything! I...I swear!", he pleaded.

 _"Good. For starters..I want you to abandon your plan of taking care of Harry Potter. Oh..trust me, I hate him too",_ Fudge was momentarily shocked at the amount of hatred that showed through the man's eyes. But then the man chuckled evilly

 _"But I have far greater plans for him...oh far greater plans indeed. You are to do nothing against the boy. He must be kept...safe for now. Increase the auror security around Hogwarts. I shall let you know what you have to do. Until Ciao Corneliusssss"._

A bolt of red lightning and the man was gone leaving a terrified minister in his office.

**********The Emerald Speedster***************

Authors Note: Hey guys..how was this chapter?

Some things to clarify:

1\. Zoom and the man with blue eyes are two different characters. Also, no..they will not be the same characters from the TV show.

2\. Harry is The Flash in this story..there will be no Barry Allen here. He might show up as an alternate Earth Flash though.

So...who do you think the four unknown characters are?

Man in The Iron Mask.

Zoom

Reverse Flash(Although I haven't given him the name yet, he is the Reverse Flash.)

and finally...

The new arrival at Dumbledore's office.

Do share your opinions :D


	8. Chapter 8

Dumbledore kept his wand at the ready, prepared for a fight, if the newcomer was an enemy. The others copied his actions, Harry and Arianna assuming a defensive pose, gathering speed force within them. The outline of the man's body came into view stopping just before entering the office, making his identity hard to see.

"Who are you", Harry asked warily.

"You may not know me, but I know you...Harry Potter", the newcomer said.

"Take another step and its the last one you will ever take", George growled raising his wand,"The guy asked you a question. Now who the hell are you?"

As the man came forward into the office, his features became more pronounced. He was a tall well built man, with unruly hair and a fair skin complexion. The white hair near his ears suggested that the man was in his middle ages. The man looked a bit Harry apart from the hazel eyes.

"My name is Jay Garrick and I have to come to warn you that your world is in great danger"

"How do you know Harry? Never mind that, how the hell did you enter this office?", Sirius asked the man.

"I know who all of you are.", the man said looking at everyone present,"Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, George, Fred,Ginevra,Molly,Arthur Weasley, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Ever since I entered this world, which is six months by the way, I have been observing all of you. I needed to know who I could trust."

"And how do you know that you can trust us?", Harry asked suspiciously.

Jay replied, "Because you are The Flash, aren't you Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened. How did Jay Garrick know he was the Flash? They had not told anyone apart from the people present in the room about Harry being The Flash. Harry hadn't yet revealed himself as The Flash to the world yet! True, he had helped people in danger whilst being unseen. As he thought back, he remembered how he had helped put many a criminals behind bars in both the wizarding world behind. All of them had been petty criminals..not much challenge to Harry. He remembered the first time he had used his powers to help people in the danger and at the same time uncovered a dirty secret of the Wizarding World.

***Flashback***

He had been running around Diagon and Knockturn Alley, not that anyone knew he was since he was too fast for the human eye to process his form. Also should anyone see the sparks of lightning that he dispersed while running they would dismiss it as side effects of the amount of magic in the Alley, which was indeed kind of true as in places like Hogwarts and the Alley where magic was concentrated in such high amounts, magic sometimes became tangible.

It had been during these rounds, when he had heard an argument coming from Knockturn Alley. Inaudible to human ears at such a distance, but clear as day to Harry.

"What's a pretty child like you doing all alone here?", came a reedy voice stinking of malice. Harry was reminded of his accidental fall into Diagon Alley during his second year. Luckily Hagrid had been there to save him. There was no telling what would have happened otherwise. He narrowed his eyes. Just how many children had ended up like this in Knockturn? What happened to those who were caught.

"P..pp..please..I just want my mom and dad", came the frightened voice of the child..a girl from the sound of it.

"Ah..don't worry you pretty little thing...I will take you right to them! Now..come with me", came the excited voice of the hag.

He knew what was going to happen then. The hag would either apparate with the poor child to god knows where, and she would be lost. Faster than the speed of light, just as the hag was about to grab the kid's hands..just when her molecules were about to dissipate in preparation for the apparation, there was a blast of lightning, and the kid was gone. The hag looked around wildly. What was that? How..how did the child escape? Drat it! Must have been accidental magic she thought. Now she would have to find another unsuspecting child...better be more gentle next time , she thought with a malicious smile.

In Diagon Alley, a man and a woman could be seen going frantically from shop to shop.

"Oh Jack! Where is our baby? She must be alone somewhere, afraid! We do not even know where to look in this place! Now what are we going to do?",came the distraught voice of the woman.

"Hush Martha, we will find her..we will",the man presumably her husband said.

Martha and Jack were muggles whose child had been found to be magical. Like all muggeborn parents, they had taken some convincing to send their kid to Hogwarts.

"I assure you Mr. and , that we will find her",said Professor McGongall.

However her face said a different story. She had experienced this before. This had happened earlier with muggleborns. It had started around five years, a year before Harry Potter had entered Hogwarts. Muggleborns who ended up in Knockturn would dissappear. Most of the muggleborns who dissappeared belonged to families who relied on scholarships(which came from the Ministry not Hogwarts contrary to popular belief) to enter their kid into Hogwarts such as the Fosters. They had never been found. Despite McGongall's repeated attempts to intimidate the Ministry about this, they never listened, nor cared.

Dumbledore could not do much either as he had no jurisdiction over the muggle born students unless they entered the halls of Hogwarts as students. His position with the Ministry was already precarious as it was. Also it seemed that the kidnappers had help in high places as no traces of them could be found once they escaped. They had tried once by placing an Order agent to pose as a child. The agent had been fitted with a tracer which had all but fizzled out when the hag took him. He had never been seen or heard of again.

No wonder there were very few muggleborns as compared to half bloods in Hogwarts. The muggleborns who were there were rich enough to afford an education in Hogwarts. If Harry and Hermione came to know about it...

Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and there was the little girl!

"Oh..my baby! Where were you?", the mother hugged her child with tears of joy running down her face as the husband also rushed to do the same.

It would be believed that the girl had been saved due to accidental magic, but the little girl would forever swear that a man with lightning eyes and black hair had saved her although no one would believe her.

In the next second, Harry had grabbed the hag from the alley, binding her with one of the advanced spells he learned from Snape so that the hag could not portkey away, sped on to the chamber of secrets where he had questioned her under Veritaserum, all the time blurring his body by vibrating to prevent her recognizing her. Neverthless, the hag had been scared shitless on seeing a vibrating man with lightning sparkling around him and glowing eyes. All in all, he supposed he did look intimidating. He even modified his voice to a gruff baritone voice while he questioned her.

The things he learned from her almost made him want to vomit. It seemed there existed a seedy trafficking business in the wizarding world. The Ministry turned a blind eye to it because _they_ supported it! As long as they did not have shell out money for the scholarships for these 'mudbloods' they did not care. This meant that these kids were still alive! Surprisingly or not, the high level purebloods like Lucius Malfoy did not involve themselves in the business although they did nothing to stop it either. The names of people involved were mostly mid to low level purebloods. Disgusted, he obliviated the hag of an memory regarding him, sped on to the ministry, depositing the hag in Madame Bones office with a vial containing the memory of the questioning. He made sure to edit out the chamber. The resulting arrests had caused an uproar in the wizarding world. Not surprisingly Malfoy washed his hands of the entire matter.

***Flashbackend****

"I know you are The Flash because i myself was a speedster. I heard about those mysterious 'incidents' that took place over the past few months. That coupled with the news about what happened with you at the DOM, your subsequent coma, convinced me that you were the Flash. I got my speed in almost the same way as you with a little differences."

"What differences", the headmaster asked curiously.

"Well, I am what you would call a wizarding scientist. I was experimenting with a new spell..well I will spare you the details, but something went horribly wrong and the next thing I knew, I woke up with these powers."

"You said that you were a speedster? What do you mean by that?", Albus asked.

At that Jay's eyes became downcast.

"I am afraid that was my own undoing. Zoom..he was too fast. He had already tormented my world a lot as it was. I was desperate..I wanted to beat him at any cost. So I began researching ways to get faster. I succeeded..partially. I developed a potion...Velocity-6 is what I called it. It definitely made me faster ever than i was...faster than Zoom. Perhaps out of bravery or foolishness, I do not know which, I ran to face Zoom. I was so close...so close to defeating him.", Jay had begun pacing the office, his face a mixture of anger and regret,"At the last moment..the potion's effect wore off. To my horror, instead of returning to my original speed, I found that I had none. NONE! And you know what? Zoom..he did not kill me then. He just laughed. He said that he would leave me alive to witness the destruction of my world, unable to do anything to stop. He has taken everything from me..everybody.", at that Jay punched the wall of the office. Suddenly he turned around facing Harry with an intense glare.

"That is why I am here Harry Potter. Zoom has already infected my world. There is nothing that I can do about it now. But I will be damned if he destroys your world too. You must defeat him at all costs Harry. Do you understand? If you do not, he will destroy everything you love or ever care about. Voldemort's reign is but a tiny thing compared to the destruction Zoom will bring."

"There is one thing that troubles me . How did Zoom and you come to this world?"

"Did you never question what the Veil in the Department of Mysteries was used for? In our world, it has been partially unlocked. When it was unlocked, portals to the wizarding world in your earth were opened. We had a theory that if it were fully unlocked, and from this earth too, we would be able to travel to any earth..any dimension, and there are infinite earths in the universe. Sadly the facility where the Veil was kept in my world has been taken over by Zoom. Apparently it seems Zoom is also something of a scientist as when I had powers, I found that Zoom has travelled to other Earths before, and has unlocked the Veil on other Earths. For some reason he hasn't done so already for my Earth and your earth.", said Jay.

"Amazing. Magic never ceases to amaze", said the headmaster.

"What about the timeline in your world? Do we exist?", asked Hermione excitedly.

"Yes , it seems that the timeline is entirely different in this world. Let me give some examples. Gellert Grindelwald wasn't defeated until 10 years ago in my world by you. I barely escaped that day with my life. You came to my rescue at the last minute Albus. My parents..they died. You see Garrick is not my original family name. Its the name of the family that adopted me", Harry frowned at that. Could it be possible that Jay was a Potter with how he looked...he was interrupted from his thoughts by Albus' voice.

"I..we are sorry Jay.", Albus sighed. From the man's expressions, it was evident that he was telling the truth. "I truly am. However you must understand that we have no way of knowing whether you are telling the truth. Would you..consent to a dose of Verisaterum?"

"Of course Albus. As I said earlier, I am not here to harm anyone."

"Very well. Severus?", said Albus.

A while later, when Severus had brought the required potion and administered to Jay, Albus began with the questions.

"What is your name?"

"Jay Garrick. My birth name is Jay Potter."

At that everyone's eyes widened. Sirius and Harry looked at each other. Sirius' expression was unreadable...a mixture of disbelief and hope..

"Who were your parents?", he asked Jay. He felt guilty for forcing Jay to remember what was probably traumatic memories, but he had to know. He had a suspicion as to which Potter Jay was according to their own timeline.

Jay's face contorted with sadness for a moment, then became stoic again

"Charlus and Dorea Potter", he replied. At that Sirius' shoulders sagged. He excused himself saying that he had to go out. Jay looked confused. Harry's mind reeled. So this man was possibly the doppleganger of James Potter..his father. A look at Jay's confused face and he realized that perhaps Jay was unaware that Harry was his son in this world and probably thought he was related through cousin or a generation down the line. However they couldn't rule out the possibility that perhaps Jay was a twin in his world and James Potter was a different person. However that possibility was dashed when Jay replied to the negative. Making a decision, Harry sped to where Sirius was sitting. He saw Sirius staring at the moon, tears leaking down his face.

"Hey..", he said to Harry, making an unsuccessful attempt at clearing his tears away.

Harry hated doing this to Sirius, but he knew it was necessary.

"Sirius..i hate to tell you this.. ..we can't tell him.", he said seriously. To his surprise, Sirius nodded

"I understand Harry. Hell..I don't even know if he and me even know each other in his earth. I don't want to burden him with the knowledge of this world when he already has lost so much."

When they returned, they had finished questioning Garrick.

"All right, that will be all I believe.",said the headmaster and they gave Jay the antidote.

"Well Jay, I guess you are in the clear..for now. We shall arrange a place for you to stay.I see. You mentioned that you were fighting Zoom for more than 2 years? What can you tell us about him?", he asked Jay.

"Well, I wouldn't call it fighting..rather running", said Jay bitterly,"Zoom is too fast. When he first appeared, I tried to catch him...I would chase him..but could never catch him. He was just too...fast. One thing i can tell you though. Zoom does not care for anything. If he finds even a single weakness about you, he will use it to the maximum possible to break you. He will use the ones you love against you.", Jay was solemn as he said it.

******Emerald Speedster*****

Over the next few weeks, Harry was trained by Jay and Arianna in using the speed force in different situations. Harry had also revealed himself as The Flash to the wizarding world. They needed to have hope that there was someone to protect Zoom. Crime became almost negligent. Arianna did not reveal herself, as she believed that it would be best to let Zoom think that there was only one Speedster so that they could surprise him at the right moment Azkaban had become almost full with all the criminals that The Flash deposited in its cells. For some reason, the Dementors fled whenever they sensed that the Flash was about to enter Azkaban.

Zoom had been suspiciously silent during this time. Harry did not know whether to be relieved or worried at this. It was obvious that Zoom was planning something. He only hoped that he was prepared when Zoom decided to show his face.

"Harry, come to the office. You will need to hear this.", came Albus' voice from the phoenix patronus that had flown into his room.

When he reached the office, he saw that everyone's face was grave.

"What happened?", he asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Harry, all the portals have been locked. The veil has itself been locked.", Dumbledore replied.

"How is this possible? I thought only Zoom and Garrick knew how to do it? And Jay has been with us the whole time".

"You are wrong Harry. Zoom and I know how to unlock the portals, but till now no one knows how to lock them _back",_ he said gravely.

"Then who could have done this?", he asked.

All eyes turned to Arianna who shrugged, "I am as clueless as you, I'm afraid. I do no anything about how the Veil works. However, I do have a suspicion. Albus, do you remember my vision about this other speedster? I fear it might be him".

****Emerald Speedster*****

The Man in The Yellow Suit smirked as he locked the last portal. Zoom's arrival had messed up the schedule of his plans. Well, they would no longer do so. Zoom would have to wait. He was far more knowledgeable than Zoom regarding the Veil. He would make sure the portals could not be opened He chuckled. Neither Zoom or Garrick could ever comprehend the power of Speed Force and Harry's importance in all this. Oh..the portals wouldn't stay closed forever. Once his plans were complete, his spells would no longer be in effect, and they would re-open. Ooh..he wouldn't want to be around when Zoom unleashed his wrath upon this earth...not that Zoom could even beat him!

Well. Now that the interference was out of the way, it was time to jumpstart his plans. Changing into normal clothes, he apparated. When he landed, it was at the gates of Hogwarts.

"May I ask what brings you here Mr..?", he heard Professor Minerva McGongall ask as he entered the office of the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts.

"Thawne. Eobard Thawne. I hear you have an opening for the post of Defense Against The Dark Arts?".

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys, how was this chapter? Do review!**


End file.
